The Team Unites (Samurai)
Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily, are training outside their base. Jayden watches them train. Mentor Ji is supervising them and talking as well. Mentor Ji: The life of a samurai must be one of discipline and order. Samurai must constantly improve their skills, to ready themselves for battle. Kevin accidentally hits Mike with his stick. Jayden steps forward. Jayden: Are you okay? Mike: Of course. Jayden: Get into your opponents head. Use your instincts to sense their next move and feel their attack coming. Kevin steps behind Jayden. Jayden uses his stick to strike Kevin, but Kevin is ready for him. Mike: Wow Kevin, that's amazing! Jayden then strikes Mike with his stick. Jayden: Mike, always keep your guard up. Mentor Ji: Mike, let me ask you...Jayden strikes Mike from behind. Mike: Hey, that's not fair! You distracted me. Mike realizes what they are doing. Mike: Okay, I get it. Let me try again. One more time. Mike and Jayden get into fight positions and the sparring begins. Mike does a flip as Jayden is about to strike. Jayden then hits Mike on the back of his leg. Jayden then demonstrates once more with Kevin. During the demonstration, Kevin's pants fall down. Mia and Emily laugh as Kevin quickly pulls his pants back up. Emily notices Mike is not around and asks where did he go? Everyone looks around, but no one has any answers. The Sanzu River is the base for Master Xandred, Dayu, Octoroo, numerous Moogers and various Nighlok's monsters. Dayu frets with the water level this low, we will never flow Earth. Octoroo tells Dayu that she is a downer. They just need to frighten those cry babies and the water will rise and we can get out of here. Master Xandred is not happy as he grabs a Mooger by the neck and starts shaking him. Master Xandred tells them to stop flapping their noodles and start scaring some humans. Rofer climbs onto the ship. Rofer has overheard Master Xandred's comments and tells him he is in a violent mood. Octoroo would like Rofer to lend a hand, but why not two? Rofer brags that he will lend of the finest fists the world has ever seen. Dayu tells Rofer she hopes he doesn't brag like that in front of the Samurai Rangers. Rofer threatens Dayu and tells her she better watch what she says. If it wasn't for Master Xandred, where would you be? Dayu throws her weapon and it comes very close to hitting Rofer. Dayu threatens Rofer that he should watch what he says to her! You have no right to even talk to me. Dayu makes disparaging remarks about Rofer and he takes offense to it. Master Xandred is tired of their bickering. He tosses a Mooger towards them. Dayu and Rofer get out of the way and the Mooger hits the wall and falls to the floor. Master Xandred tells them to stop bickering. The Sanzu River can't rise with you standing here. Master Xandred sends Rofer down to the business of getting those humans to cry me a river. That was actually Rofer's plan and he is not going to let any goody two shoes Rangers stop him. Uncle Bulk takes Spike to what he dubs the club house. The club house is in a bit of disarray, as Uncle Bulk claims he has just finished fixing it up. Bulk plans to use the club house to teach Spike the ways of the Samurai. Bulk almost knocks over a practice samurai and grabs a quick hold of it. Bulk is unaware that a bungee rope is now attached to his robe. Uncle Bulk continues to lecture Spike on how it's not going to be easy, it's going to be lots of hard work. Spike notices the bungee rope and tries to draw Uncle Bulk's attention to it, but Uncle Bulk pays him no attention as he is totally wrapped up in speech about samurai training. Uncle Bulk also tells Spike when they are training, Spike is to refer to him as Sensei Bulk. This confuses Spike. Bulk walks along, showing Spike where they eat and train. The bungee rope is completely stretched out and Bulk accidentally grabs it with his hands as he is talking. The bungee rope tips over the shelves, which knocks a bowling ball onto a skateboard, which has a pan of paint on it. The pan of paint goes flying through the air and the paint lands on Bulk's face and arm. Spike starts laughing hysterically until Uncle Bulk gives him a look. Jayden is playing with his Lion folding zord when Mentor Ji walks in. Mentor Ji asks Jayden if he has seen Mike? Jayden tells him no and asks what is going on? Mentor Ji replies no one has seen him since he left practice this morning. Jayden asks where did he go? Mentor Ji doesn't have an answer for him. Mike is at the arcade, playing video games with his friends. His friends asks him where he has been. Mike is never at school, never home, and he missed graduation. Mike tells them it's a long story. His friends insist he tells them. Mike wonders how he can explain. Mike and his friends go to an outdoor cafe. Mike tries to explain to his friends his situation. He tells them he has joined this great team. They are all so talented. Mike is intimated by them. His friends tell him not to sweat it. You're the best gamer around. Mike mutters that he can't sense an attack like Kevin. His friends wonder who Kevin is. Mike won't go back until he has mastered his technique. I won't let my team down. His friends have never seen Mike so serious before. Mike admits it takes some getting use to, but protecting the entire world from evil, it's a big deal. His friends think he is talking about a video game. Rofer appears from beneath the ground and holds a chair, with a person on it, in the air as he makes his entrance. Rofer immediately launches into his attack as the citizens try to get away. Mike immediately recognizes a Nighlok, although his friends do not. His friends are ready to run. Mike tells them he will be right back. Mike runs towards Rofer. His friends are hiding behind a table, calling out for Mike. His friends decide to help Mike and take off after him. Rofer blasts his two friends and they hit the ground. Mike continues to race towards Rofer - confident he can do it. Mike pulls out his Samuraizer and morphs. Green Ranger battles Rofer with his Spin Sword. Green Ranger has a difficult battle against Rofer and gets knock to the ground. Green Ranger is unprepared as Rofer's arm goes underground and then breaks through the ground and hits Green Ranger. Green Ranger hits a tree and then falls to the ground. Rofer launches another underground attack against Green Ranger. Green Ranger gets knocked around once more. Green Ranger leaps on top of a building, hoping to have an advantage over Rofer. This doesn't stop Rofer as he stretches his arm high enough to knock Green Ranger off the top of the building. Green Ranger hits the ground hard. Red Ranger comes leaping in and battles Rofer with his Spin Sword. Red Ranger manages to knock Rofer to the ground, but it doesn't last long. Rofer uses his underground arm stretch attack on Red Ranger and knocks him to the ground. Rofer gloats that not even the Red Ranger can see what is going on underground. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger arrives and race over to Red Ranger. Red Ranger has landed by Mike's friends. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger make sure Mike's friends are okay as Blue Ranger helps Red Ranger. Red Ranger is ready to take on Rofer. Rofer starts to dry out and retreats. Mia and Emily clean up and bandaged Mike. Mentor Ji, Jayden, and Kevin are there as well. Mentor Ji tells Mike thank goodness you were there. You prevented that Nighlok from injuring lots of people. Mike thought he could take him on his own. Kevin tells him that was brave of him, but imagine what could have happened. Mike replies I know. Jayden reminds Mike that being a samurai is the ultimate sacrifice. Since we are fighting evil, you must stay away from your family and friends, in order to keep them safe. Mike realizes that now. Mike wants to at least check on his friends and walks out. Mike stands across the street from the arcade. He can see his friends through the window. Although his friends cannot hear him, Mike tells them mentally goodbye. I won't be able to hang out with you guys for a long time. But it's for your own good. Mike takes one last look at his friends and then walks away. Rofer soaks himself in the Sanzu River to replenish his evil. Octoroo places a measuring stick into the river. He notes the water level has gone up. By scaring the human world, Rofer's got their tear ducts flowing. Master Xandred walks up from behind and startles Octoroo when he comments that's good. Rofer tells them he was dried out, but after a nice soak in the Sanzu River, I'm going to pound those Samurai Rangers into chopped liver. Octoroo gets excited over the idea of the Sanzu River flooding the human world real soon. Rofer vows those Samurai Rangers won't know what hit them. Evening falls over the city. Mike remembers Jayden's words about being a samurai is the ultimate sacrifice. Mike remembers his battle with Rofer. Mike wishes he could explain things to his friends. But beating this Nighlok comes first. Elsewhere, Jayden steps out the base and into the night air. He has his stick with him as he walks. In the city, Mike also has his stick as he gears up to practice. Outside the base, Jayden kneels down onto the sidewalk. In the city, Mike wants to learn to sense a Nighlok's attack before it comes. Mike kneels and concentrates. Meanwhile, Jayden closes his eyes as he concentrates. If we could only read the enemy's next move. In the city, Mike is thinking the same thing as Jayden, then I could outsmart it. Mike gets up and runs as hard as he can. Mike starts practicing battle moves with his stick. Jayden opens his eyes and also starts practicing battle moves with his stick. Meanwhile, Mike continues to train. Mike and Jayden simultaneously strike. Several Moogers and Rofer are attacking the city. Several citizens try to get away. Rofer stretches out his arms and encircles several of the citizens. Rofer tells them they are better off dealing with him than Master Xandred. Kevin, Jayden, Mia, and Emily arrived and face down Rofer and the Moogers. The four teens immediately take out their Samuraizers and morph. The four Rangers pull out their Spin Swords, ready for battle. Rofer notes the Green Ranger is missing. Mike comes running up and leaps over the Rangers. Mike wants to take Rofer on his own. Mike morphs. Rofer gives the Moogers the order to attack. Green Ranger runs into the battle and fights the Moogers with his Spin Sword. Blue Ranger calls out Mike, what are you doing? Red Ranger suggests they help him. The four Rangers race into the battle. They also battle the Moogers with their Spin Swords. Red Ranger calls out Spin Sword, Fire Smasher! This produced a fire wave that destroyed several Moogers. Blue Ranger did the same with his Spin Sword, calling out Spin Sword, Dragon Splash! This sent a wave of water that destroyed more Moogers. Pink Ranger continued by calling out Spin Sword, Air Wave. A blast of air destroyed more Moogers. Yellow Ranger called out Spin Sword, Seismic Swing! This caused the ground underneath the Moogers to shake and destroyed more of them. Red Ranger called out Spin Sword, Lightening Fury! The remaining Moogers were destroyed. Green Ranger battled Rofer with his Spin Sword. Rofer landed a punch that sent Green Ranger flying through the air. Green Ranger landed on the pavement hard. Green Ranger got up and called out, bring it on, long arms! Rofer plants his arms beneath the surface as Green Ranger kneels in front. Green Ranger remembers to anticipate his next move. Green Ranger takes off running as Rofer's fists break through the surface. Green Ranger shouts out, your arms aren't fast enough to get me! Rofer is a bit confused - so your strategy is running away? Green Ranger continues to run. He leaps over a car, down a hall, jumps off a building, the runs around several columns. Rofer's fists are right behind him. Green Ranger surprises Rofer when he appears behind him. Rofer manages to get one of his fists to break free. Red Ranger leaps in, as Green Ranger backs away. Red Ranger blocks the fist with his Spin Sword. Rofer uses his other fist to punch Red Ranger into a column. Green Ranger leaps out of the way. Green Ranger gets up and asks Red Ranger if he is okay? Green Ranger leaps over Rofer as Rofer's fists come after him. Rofer's fist ends up hitting him. Rofer is mad and tries to yield his arms back in. But he can't as his arms are all tangled up. Green Ranger calls out Spin Sword, Forest Vortex! Rofer is defeated and falls to the ground. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger join Green Ranger. Yellow Ranger tells Green Ranger he was amazing. Blue Ranger reluctantly admits Green Ranger did okay. Red Ranger joins them and warns them it's time for round two. Rofer is back as mega monster. Green Ranger wants to take Rofer down himself. Green Ranger tosses his Spin Sword into the air and then summons his Bear zord. Green Ranger calls out Mega Mode Power! Green Ranger leaps into his Bear zord. His Spin Sword transforms into a joystick that allows him to operate the Bear zord. The Bear zord races towards Rofer. Bear zord goes into mauling mode and battles Rofer. The rest of the Rangers are watching the battle. Blue Ranger feels Green Ranger should not be doing this on his own. Once more, Red Ranger suggests they help Green Ranger. The four Rangers summon their zords. Dragon zord, Ape zord, Lion zord, and Turtle zord arrive and the four Rangers go into Mega Mode Power and leap into them. Rofer has managed to kick Bear zord away. Bear zord goes flying through the sky. The rest of the zords catch him. Green Ranger thanks them for having his back. Red Ranger tells his team they need to combine. The Samurai Megazord is formed. Green Ranger tells the rest that he has taken this as far as he can on his own. Let's finish this Nighlok off together. Pink Ranger is impressed and tells Green Ranger he has come a long way. Samurai Megazord battles Rofer. Rofer stretches out his arms once more and has them beneath the ground. Red Ranger instructs his team to follow his lead. Samurai Megazord stands completely still. Green Ranger asks Red Ranger what's up? Red Ranger replies just use your instincts to sense his attack. Green Ranger asked Red Ranger if he was sure? Red Ranger reply, concentrate hard enough, you can read his next move. Red Ranger instructed his team to focus and they all did. Rofer thinks they have fallen asleep. Rofer's fist breaks through the surface and Samurai Megazord is ready for it. Rofer is surprised when his arms are all tied up. Samurai Megazord uses it's sword and slices off Rofer's arms. Rofer is furious. Samurai Megazord uses it's sword to destroy Rofer. The Rangers are jubilant. Kevin, Jayden, Mia, Emily, and Mike return to their base. Mentor Ji is waiting for them. Everyone, except Mike, is in high spirits. Jayden tells Mike good work. Kevin adds you were great. Mia tells him the way you tricked that Nighlok was beyond creative. Emily does a wacky arm demonstration as she tells Mike it was so cool how you use his wacky arms against him. Mike tells them the truth is, I did trick him, but it wasn't enough. Actually Jayden helped me defeat him. I only anticipated the attack of one of the arms, Jayden got the other one. I couldn't have done it without him. Jayden tells him we can do anything as a team. Jayden places his hand in the middle of the circle they have formed. Mia quickly places her hand on top of Jayden's. Emily places her hand on top. Kevin does the same and finally Mike. They shout together - Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!